


Pretending

by TaraTyler



Series: Curious Archer Shots [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Margot and Tilly are still cursed, but sometimes Tilly gets flashes of them as they were in the Enchanted Forest. Margot plays along and it is beginning to go too far.





	Pretending

“Be _careful_ , Margot. Pretending in a situation like this has the potential for _real_ consequences for your _real_ feelings.” Henry warned, concern glittering in his dark eyes. “Tilly is a sweet girl and everyone but her can tell you like her a lot. You put on a tough front, but… you get soft around Tilly. I can see the truth. ”

“I am... “ Margot choked under the weight of the words. “I am doing everything I can to protect myself, but… during those times when she thinks I’m whoever this… _Robin_ person, the way she looks at me...I’ve grown somewhat addicted. Tilly, as Alice, treats me as though we have already had a great romance. I still have the butterflies, but she treats me like I’m _home_ to her. I don’t know if I am capable of giving that up. Margot chuckled darkly to herself, cheeks pink as she stared down at her shoes.

“That doesn’t sound like protecting yourself, Margot.” Henry pointed out. “You sound almost too far gone to reel back in. Do you have an operation name?”

“Operation Wonderland, because she calls herself Alice.” Margot replied almost automatically. Henry could tell that she had thought it over. “I wish I were as badass as this Robin girl she sees me as, because… that’s not me.”

“I don’t know, from what I’ve heard about you from Roni and your man, you seem pretty badass. Not all young women your age would be brave enough to go off on adventures. Even without your father being Robin Hood. Tilly as Tilly and Margot as Margot … Till seems to like you an awful lot.” Henry spoke slowly, as though he were carefully choosing each and every word.

“I know that I should let it go. I know that I should let her go. She just… she just seems so much happier when I play along… at least until the fog clears.” Margot’s voice was shattered. “She is in so much pain, so much of the time, and I don’t know how to help her but for this and it’s such a little thing. Still… it hurts, Henry. I hurt.”

“Weren’t you supposed to be pretending?” Henry asked, swilling his glass around absently. Even though he had only been in town a while, he had come to care deeply for Hyperion Heights. The town became so real to you? The delusion or fantasy or whatever.”

“When did Operation Wonderland become real to me?” Margot asked herself and reflected carefully for a moment. “It was… it was probably the first time I saw Tilly from across the park, she yelled the name ‘Robin’ at me and bolted right over to me, lept into my arms, and kissed me like a soldier home from war. I knew then I would do anything for her to keep looking at me with such devotion.”

Henry nodded his understanding, smiled sadly back at her, and ordered them both another round. It was his turn to vent about Jacinda and Lucy.


End file.
